I'm tired of this dream
by BelieveInMe134
Summary: this is a story about Flynn Rider getting tired of the dream he has been chasing, but what he doesn't know is that his new will come sooner than he thought. (I'm new to fanfiction) (no harsh comments)
1. Chapter 1

Flynn rider was starting to get tired of chasing the dream of being on an island that he owns tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money. He wanted a new dream, but what he didn't was that he was going to have a new dream sooner than he thought. one day he was running through the woods because he was being chased by the thugs**(instead of the guards)**because after they took the crown he snuck and stole the satchel that held the crown. once he took it he started running they seen him and went after him because they noticed the satchel was missing. While he was running he noticed some guards on horses walking down a path they were searching for the stabbington brothers and Flynn Rider so he snuck around them he stepped on a stick and it cracked. So the guards heard it and asked who was there he jumped up and ran well the horse bucked off its rider and started chasing flynn. The thugs weren't after him anymore because they seen the guards. Flynn jumped behind this big rock to hide from the horse. When he did the horse did not see him so the horse was gone after a few minutes he got up and leaned on this wall that had vines all over it when he did he almost fell in so he went in there and there was a big tower. He quickly ran to it and climbed into it. when finally got in the tower he wasn't sure if someone lived in there or not so he asked if anyone was there and no one answered so he opens up his satchel and pulls out the crown and starts looking at it. and then the next thing he knows he gets in the head with something.


	2. Chapter 2

When i woke up i was tied to a chair and they used hair to tie me up. i looked around to see if anyone was there and then i seen movement in the corner i looked and it was a girl a beautiful girl at that. when she came out of the darkness she had a frying pan.

"who are you and why are you here?" said the girl

"my name is Flynn Rider what's yours" he said

" i'm Rapunzel but you still haven't answered all my questions, why are you here?" Rapunzel said

" ok im not here for anything i'm just here because i was running from the guards and i found this tower so i climbed it and here i am." Flynn said

" oh no where is my satchel" Flynn said looking around worried

" I hid it where you will never find it" Rapunzel said with a smirk on her face

" Its in that flower pot isn't it" Flynn said

and then everything went black because she knocked me out with the frying pan

When I woke up I was still tied up and rapunzel was standing in front of me

" now its hidden where you will never find it" rapunzel said

" look, can you please just let me go" he said

" Okay fine, but only if you can take me to see the floating lights and then i will give you back your satchel." rapunzel said

" fine i'll take you to see the floating lights" he said

" yay." rapunzel said very excited

" are you coming blondie" said flynn while climbing down the tower

" yes i am" she said

okay you can do this just jump" she said to herself

This was her first time ever being outside the tower so she didn't know what to expect. When she finally reached the ground she was so sure if she should do this becausse she didn't want to make mother mad, but she finally got made up her mind, she was going to see those lanterns no matter what happened.

"okay, so how long is it going to take to get there" Rapunzel asked

"oh um is should take about one day to get there" he said

" ok well which way do we go" asked rapunzel

"this way" Flynn said pointing left

**a few hours later**

"are you hungry because i know this excellent place to go"

"it should be around here some where"

"ah, there it is the Snugly Duckling"

"come on you will like it" he said

" well i do like ducklings" she said

"yay!" flynn said

When they walked in rapunzel got scared because there were big mean angry looking guys everywhere.

"um flynn im not so sure about this" she said

"oh come on, it will be fine" flynn said

"why do they look so angry" rapunzel asked flynn

" look its going to be okay just stop worrying" he said

and then the next thing they know they are being stoped by one of the men

" Is this you?" one of the men said holding up the wanted poster.

" no" flynn said lieing

"yes it is" the man said

they all started fighting with flynn saying that is was him

" STOP IT!" Rapunzel yelled

they turned around and started looking at her

" Listen i need him to take me to the lanterns that ive been dreaming about my whole life just please dont get him arrested"

"i had a dream once" one of they guys said

" we already had someone go get a guard so if you want to leave you need to leave as quickly as possible" said the guy

"okay, do you guys have a back door" flynn asked

" no but we do have this" the guy walked over and showed them the secret passage way

" thank you guys so much" rapunzel said to the guy

while they were walking in the secret tunnel the ground started to shake they both turned around and seen guards running towards them. Rapunzel and flynn started running when they exited the tunnel they stopped there was no way down from where they were when thye turned around there were the guards. rapunzel used her hair to somehow swing herself to the other side and then she threw her long hair to where flynn was and he grabbed onto it and they they escaped the guards. Then they had to run into this cave because a big huge rock falling beucause they water from this damn that broke was coming towards them and it knocked the rock down and trapped them in the cave. The cave was filling up quick with water. they needed to find a way out quick.


End file.
